Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6n - 3}{7n} + \dfrac{-9n + 13}{7n}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{6n - 3 - 9n + 13}{7n}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-3n + 10}{7n}$